Wonders
by Dajypop
Summary: Wonders never cease, even in the Kinneas/Leonhart household. Irvine/Squall


_**AN: This story came to mind because I'm up before the sun is, today. I figured it could be awfully cute to write, so I decided to do it. ^^**_

Pairing: Irvine X Squall

Yaoi, Fluff, Irvine POV

***********************************************************************************************

_**Wonders Never Cease**_/u

"Squall...you've been so tense all night...what's wrong?" I question, head tilting a little as I look at my stiff boyfriend. He isn't even stiff in the fun way; it's that Squall Stiffness that means he's uncomfortable with anything and everything you throw at him. I haven't seen it this bad in quite some time.

"I'm not tense." He grits out through clenched teeth, yet another sign that something has set off his semi-neurotic brain to think that the world is against him once more. I move over and attempt to wrap him in a hug, but he pushes me away. "You want to know what the problem is, Irvine?" He finally snaps, and I realize that I'm likely the problem, this time. Again.

"Of course." I answer, willing to hear how I've 'screwed up' this time around.

"The problem is you!" I expected this, but I still give him a shocked expression, anyways, "You're a Hedonist. You're charming, sweet, gentile and kinder than most men. You've got a sexy, deep voice with a Southern accent that sets hearts to pounding. You're independent but dependent at the same time, you love love, you're extremely affectionate, you're hotheaded, you think anyone and everyone can be yours if you just try hard enough, you can't seem to know when enough is enough! You always disarm me before I can blow up at you, you think that your kisses are more important than anything I have on my mind, you'd rather turn me into a babbling idiot than a constituted partner because you think it's funny, you like to make fun of me when I'm at my worst, and you can't read my body language at all! And worse than all that, I love you, and you're off flirting with every woman in sight! _That_ is the problem!"

And wonders never cease. I'd never expected Squall to tell me any of that; I just expected I had done something and it hadn't been up to par or something. I stand in shocked silence for a little while, just mulling over everything he said, trying to decide if he meant it as a giant compliment or if I was really in trouble for him falling in love with me. Finally, I ease myself into a comfortable ear-to-ear grin and pull him into a hug, hands rubbing at his back to disarm him before he hits me. I kiss at his ear, then whisper into it.

"Squall...just because I'm a Hedonist doesn't mean that I'm a cheater. Have _some_ faith in me." I chuckle, and I can almost hear his face squish up into a scowl at the wall behind him. "And just because women find me attractive doesn't mean that I flirt. I've always been charming and it isn't just something you can turn off. I'm not interested in hurting you, and if you love me so much...then I'll happily be yours and only yours." I think this surprises him, because he gasps and pulls back enough to stare at me with curious, shocked slate-blue eyes. After a moment, I can tell he's floundering for words. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who didn't expect this. Finally, he resorts to something he only does when he's desperate to know if I'm lying or not.

His warm, soft lips push against my own, and it seems he's seeking something with the way his tongue pushes against the crease of them. It's almost as if he thinks he can wrangle a love confession out of my throat with that tongue, and the thought makes me chuckle into the kiss. He pulls back with one of his usual glares.

"What's so funny?" He asks, obviously put out.

"You're not gonna get an 'I love you, too' if you're shoving your tongue down my throat." I smile in response and he flushes some, before irately shoving at my shoulder.

"Shut up and get off." But I can tell it's only half-hearted and I nuzzle up under his chin, pressing a kiss at his throat.

"Make me." And he doesn't, as usual.

_******************************************************************************************_

AN: I hope this was okay...I thought it was cute, and way different from my little drabble. ; I hope it's okay?


End file.
